Stay With Me
by Tab2011
Summary: After Vincent death Booth has Brennan spend the night with him and things start to heat up between them.


_Note: This is my takes on what happen during the "Hole in the Heart" episode and after Brennan spends the night Booth._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Stay With Me

Suddenly, the glass above them shatters. As sound of a bullet whizzed right pass them from the window. She saw Booth tackled Vincent to the floor, but was too late. Blood appeared around Vincent as he laid there bleeding.

"I... ple-please don't. Just don't make me go. I-I don't want to go. I love -it's been lovely. Being here with - with you. Please don't make me leave," Vincent gasped while laying on the floor. She watched as Booth applied pressure to Vincent's wound with both his hands trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't make me go ... please ... don't ... please." Vincent look at her with a weary expression.

"No! You can stay here as long as you like, Vincent. You're my favorite everyone knows that, right Booth?" She kneel down beside him trying to give Vincent comforting words before the ambulance came. Before he took his last breathe.

"YOU HAVE TO KEEP THE PRESSURE ON." She yelled at Booth as she noticed him taking his hands of Vincent.

"No, I don't Bones."

"No he be can't dead." She tried to revised him. The tears came as she went and started to pound on his chest.

"Bones! It's over he's gone." Booth tried to get her the stop by grabbing her waist and hold her back from Vincent's lifeless body.

"NO I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Brennan yelled fighting with Booth.

Brennan screamed as she quickly sat up shaking.

"Bones? Its okay I'm here." She heard Booth's voice as she felt his arms around her again. She remember crying and Booth comforting her. She must of fell asleep in his arms after that.

"I don't want to go back to sleep."

"I know it's hard Bones." Booth stroked her hair with his hand, hoping to calm her nerves.

"If I sleep I'll have them nightmares again."

"I'm right here Bones, I won't let anything hurt you." Booth promised as he continued to stroke her hair. He didn't like it seeing her so distraught over Vincent's death. He was glad Brennan wasn't the one shot. He won't know if he could handle it. He eased himself back down onto the bed with her.

"I know."

"You can lay next to me if that makes you feel more comfortable." Booth started to shift over a little to make some for her. Even though he loved the idea of having her this close to him, he didn't want to take advantage of her at this state.

"I rather lay in your arms. I feel more secured." Brennan snuggled more closer to him. She like feeling his warm body against hers with his arms around her.

"Okay." He kissed her on top of her head. Holding her.

"I wish it was me instead."

Booth then quickly turned on his side and positioning himself on one elbow facing Bones. He couldn't believe what he heard. "Don't say that you're too important."

"He didn't deserve to die." Brennan sat up a bit and looked at Booth.

"I know it should of been me."

"That means I'm next." Brennan voice was distressed. It was more like a statement then a question.

"I'll be damn if I let anything happen to you." Booth caressed the side of her face with his hand to reassure her. "I care too much about you."

Just as Booth's face drew in a little, he hesitated. He so much want to kiss her but didn't want to force her. So just as he was about to pull away. Brennan then drew her face a little closer to his.

Their lips barely touched and they looked at each other for some comfort. Their long sexual tension they had for each other was about to give in as neither one wanted to make the first move. And before they knew they were kissing one another passionately.

"Do you really want this?" Booth broke the kiss his heart was pounding rapidly. He had to control himself as his groin throbbed. He felt himself getting harder.

Brennan just nodded a yes and went back to kissing Booth. She cared deeply about him more then just a friend or even a _brother_. She loved him.

They stopped kissing for a moment as Brennan lifted up the black shirt he had on up far enough, so she can run her hands over his muscular body. She wanted to feel his flesh she couldn't get enough of that chest of his. She ran her hands over his chest and down his back and heard a moan coming from him.

Booth let her remove his shirt and caress his chest again. After a couple of moments of letting her touch him. It was his turn to please her, he went for the gray shirt that he leaded her and pulled it up far enough to see her breasts. God she was more beautiful half naked. He lightly touched each one before Brennan could slowly remove the shirt. He then caressed one with his hand and stroke the tip of it. He switched to the other breast, teasing it. He could see Brennan enjoyment as she arch her back and moaned pleasurable.

Brennan was losing her mind as Booth continued to caressed her breasts. It was even more pleasurable when he started tasting the nipples. "Oh Booth." She grabbed a handful of his hair and arch her back more. She grew more wetter between her thighs.

Booth continued to suck her nipples and eased her back on the bed beneath him. He felt Brennan tug at the waistband of his pants and force them over his butt revealing his hard erection. He then stop sucking her nipples long enough to remove her pants and panties. Then he let her take the rest of his pants, before stroking his erection a bit. He wanted her ever since that night they kissed. He moaned loudly, he love feeling her hands on him. He climbed back on the bed, on top of her kissing her passionately and caressing the front of her down the clit between her legs.

Brennan spread her legs wide as Booth's finger was stroking her wet clit. She wanted him inside her soon, she felt Booth's finger leaving her. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted the same thing and more. She moaned as she felt his erection slip inside her with one slowly smooth moment.

"Oh God Bren you're beautiful." He kissed her and pushed deeper inside her.

Brennan wrapped herself around him and felt his thrusts quicken. She met him with her own movements as they continue making love. She caressed his upper body with her hands. She couldn't believe how sexy Booth was while making love.

Booth continued with thrusting, but it was a little bit harder and faster. His and Brennan's body began to break out in a sweat. Booth looked down at her as they both showed the love in their eyes. The both of them felt their hearts beaten rapidly. Their sighs matching the rhythm of their thrusts. As the both of them reach their climax of ecstasy.

As Booth pushed his one lasted thrust inside Brennan. he then carefully laid himself on top of her, and kissed her good night. Before taking her in his arms and rolled himself over on his back. Booth seen Brennan smiled a little as he felt Brennan's naked body cuddle more against him. And then he smiled knowing Brennan was safe and in his arms.

The End


End file.
